Generally, when it is intended to improve the appearance of a nail by applying a nail polish, the glossiness by the nail polish has glossiness of about 40 according to the glossiness test result of ASTM D523. However, this corresponds to the case where nail polishing is applied to a smooth surface. In order to obtain about glossiness of 40 when nail polishing is actually applied a nail of a person, a base coat, a nail polish, and a top coat should be applied to the nail in order, and the nail polish should be applied one or two times to give an inherent color of the nail polish. Further, in a case where a solution such as the base coat, the nail polish, and top coat is applied, a solution corresponding to a next step may be applied after a solution corresponding to a previous step is dried. In this process, it takes 20 to 30 minutes to dry the solution by using a wind generating device or the like. Therefore, in order to apply the nail polish to have glossiness of 40, at least one and half hour should be taken. Further, since solutions are applied over several layers, at least one day is consumed until the nail polish or the like is completely dried. Further, during shifting from a semi-dried stage to a completely dried stage, a scratch may be created by a weak impact corresponding to 3B based on pencil hardness, and thus the appearance of the nail is rather deteriorated.
In the related art, in order to solve this problem, a double-sided adhesive tape attached to an artificial nail has been used for the convenience of users. A general double-sided adhesive tape 5 has a planar shape as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, when the double-sided adhesive tape 5 is attached to an artificial nail 1 having a curved shape, air enters between the double-sided adhesive tape 5 and the artificial nail 1 to form a bubble layer B so that the area where the double-sided adhesive tape 5 is adhered to the artificial nail 1 decreases. Therefore, the adhesive force which maintains a state where the double-sided adhesive tape 5 is attached to the artificial nail 1 is deteriorated. In addition, during a process where the double-sided adhesive tape 5 is attached to the artificial nail 1, an amount of wrinkle W generated at the double-sided adhesive tape 5 further increases at the curved portion of the artificial nail 1, or the area of the bubble layer B increases. Further, since a restoring force is generated at the double-sided adhesive tape 5 by the release tape 4, the wrinkle W is generated more seriously. In addition, since the release tape 4 attached to the double-sided adhesive tape 5 also has an inertia for maintaining the planar shape, the release tape 4 tends to detach from the double-sided adhesive tape 5 during the process, which is called a pop-up phenomenon. In addition, even though the release tape 4 maintains a state of being attached to the double-sided adhesive tape 5, in a case where the release tape 4 has a greater inertia of maintaining a planar shape than the double-sided adhesive tape 5, the release tape 4 applies a force to make the double-sided adhesive tape 5 planar, and as time goes, a gap is generated between the artificial nail 1 and the double-sided adhesive tape 5.
Therefore, there is recently a need for a one-touch artificial nail, which may apply glossiness and design of a nail polish to a nail, may be easily attached to a nail even by a beginner, may maintain an adhesive force even though being applied to an artificial nail having a curved shape, may prevent a pop-up phenomenon of a release tape, and may minimize sticking of impurities.